sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:What would it be like if all the Sonic characters switched gender in one of the games?
Ever wonder what Shadow mite look like if he was a girl or mabey Tails or even Amy whould they look werd or cool. Give me some of your ideas fellow sonic wikiars--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'd think it would be would be cool, Sonic as a girl and Amy as a boy, it would be funny! Hey, you just gave me an idea for my Sonic manga! Thanks!--Kit the Cat 23:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Dont do it.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 00:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Uhh, it would be weird....though i would pay to see egggirl. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 04:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I WOULND'T IF I WERE YOU! :Shelly: NOOOOO! YOU ARE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE ON YOUR LIFE! :Shadow: You had too much coffe AGAIN, didn't you monkey :Shelly: WHAT I PUT IN MY MOUTH IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SPIKEY *faints* :Shadow: *catches her, then drops her* --Sonicrox14 04:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' lol [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 12:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Find jokes like these and more, folks, at Shelly's Blog! (now available in orange) --Sonicrox14 03:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Yaya, hey i would not wanna be a boy! XXRougeTheBatXx 04:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know why I still come to this forum... --Sonicrox14 04:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' lol, thats something the chosen 1 of fire would say. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) No, actually the Chosen One of Fire would say something like this: "SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY" LOL --Sonicrox14 02:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 18:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) or that, btw fire im wearing sandals. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) not u, her.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 18:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) k fire [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:35, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: Yeah, do us all a favor. :Shelly: Says Mr. "I-Play-With-Barbie-Dolls-When-Nobody's-Looking" *Shadow & Shelly fight* --Sonicrox14 23:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sonique, Tails, Knicoles, Aims, Shade, Rogue, Robotnique (EggWoman), Custard, Chedder, Big Mama, Vicky, Recon, Harmony, Hearty... Only those who come into mind ATM.--Mystery Monkey 00:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) then mytique comes out with all the names.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Check my signiture for this occasion.--Mystery Monkey 16:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I like mystique better.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yah but I think it gives too much "Sassy" to hi... er her. "Mystery" is, like his original male name, gives it an heir of mystery.--Mystery Monkey 17:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget Sheldon! And Jezzelle --Sonicrox14 03:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Lol I haven't considerd what female Mystic looks like, since being naked. probably dresses like a spunky version of Amy being simular to Sonic originally.--Mystic Monkey 15:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I'm not sure what Kit's male name would be but I do know what male Kit would look like.--Kit the Cat 15:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :By Nomenclature a male cat is called "Tom". Not that I actually like cats or anything, I just wiki'd out of curiosity. I was gonna say "Pup" but Kit's a cat.--Mystic Monkey 20:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Namless the heroen Spiklinn Navin Razle Violin --[[User:Noname the hero|'Namless The Heroen']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....'''OUTER HAVEN 18:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC)